Fairy Tales 2
by KL-Felicia
Summary: Sequel to Fairy Tales. This is the fifth time they quarrelled within 2 months. Kira was given a challenge, to find Lacus within the day and to show her how much he actually cared for her. KxL


**Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam seed/destiny**

**Fairy Tales 2**

**Chapter 1**

Not long after Lacus cancelled engagement with Jake, she moved in to stay with Kira. It's been 2 months and just when they thought things are going to get a lot better for them, many things had bound to occur. Lacus found her unable to coordinate with Kira under one roof. They started to quarrel over the littlest things like toiletries. It was not because they weren't used to living with one another, but they were used to having everything their way.

Their breaking up years ago also caused a little doubt in each other's heart about the other person.

"Kira Yamato, you're the worst guy I've ever seen, I regretted ever running away from the marriage. I had better off staying at home being a wife now than staying with you." Lacus screamed at the top of her voice at a very stubborn Kira.

This time they quarreled because of the different channels they wanted to watch on the television. It's not like they have no other television in the house, but they just wanted to give no room for the other lest losing their face in front of the other by being a quitter.

"You were in front of the television for the past 1 hour, it's time I use it and you should oblige to my request. I'm getting really sick of your attitude and…" Kira didn't get to finish his sentence before getting cut off by Lacus. "Fine!" She shouted.

_I can't believe he could've done this after us going through so much. So much for all those love and sacrifices stuff, they are all shown on dramas and story books. I was being naïve. We're not beauty and the beast after all. Fairy Tales are better off non-existing as they are just a bunch of lies._

Lacus stomped up to their shared room packing all her clothing into the luggage before carrying it down to the livings. Kira turned around to see her carrying her bags and knew that was coming. It's been the fifth time during these 2 months and there's no way he's buying this trick again.

She always used this to get her way so he isn't going to give room this time. Lacus left the house not bothering to even look back. Kira thought that was way over as he rushed to the bedroom they shared and opened her wardrobe. It's totally empty. Lacus would always leave some clothing behind as she never planned on leaving in the past.

Kira knew what this had to mean as he rushed out of the empty mansion looking around for any signs of pinkish objects.

It was then; his pride got the better of him again. He didn't want to look as if he was worried about her as she might just be watching him from far for this to happen. This maybe a brand new trick she's trying to pull off as her old method is way too out-dated.

_She'd probably come back after nightfall or tomorrow morning feeling hungry and stuff, then, she'll know that she can't live without me. _

Kira went back to bed to sleep and found that he wasn't used to not having Lacus by his side after sleeping on the same bed with her for 2 months. _This will just be for one night Kira, and then Lacus would be back by tomorrow. _

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Lacus continued walking as she came upon an inn to put up in. _Kira probably think that this is a brand new stunt I'm trying to pull. I wouldn't have been stupid enough to forget about the fact that the method which worked 4 times will not work for the fifth time._

Lacus checked into the inn settling down quietly, spreading her on the bed staring blankly at the ceiling. "Why did this have to happen?" She asked herself.

_I thought for sure that things would work out just fine especially after what we've done the day after I ran away from my wedding. It couldn't have been my problem, things had started going wrongly after their first week of staying…Maybe Kira just had another girlfriend out there and he might've been keeping it from me. _

Lacus reassured that it wasn't her fault all these happened, strongly believing that Kira's been keeping another girl out there.

It's not like he doesn't have the ability or qualifications to hook up with another girl. She lifted her hand up staring at the promise ring on her fourth finger.

**Flashback **

"_Kira…that was…great." Lacus said as she rolled to the side of the bed off Kira still panting from their last activity. That was definitely the best day she's lived in her life. Things had never felt so right before till Kira came into her life._

_Kira rolled to his side facing Lacus as he stretched out to the bed side retrieving something from the drawer. It's a tiny little box. Lacus had an idea what it would be but pretended to be clueless. _

_Lacus shot Kira the most innocent pair of eyes which easily duped him, sending him into to the heavens. Kira bought the signal she gave him smiling sweetly at her. He lifted the side of the lid of the box to reveal a dazzling diamond ring in it._

"_I've had this since the day we started going out last time. I want you to move in with me Lacus." He kissed her forehead gently. _

_Lacus felt like she was in cloud nine as she accepted the ring staring at the stunning shining object. However, during that time, Kira's lavender orbs seemed to shine even more._

"_I'd be more than happy to live with you Kira." She smiled at him warmly. The smile warmed up Kira's heart as he slowly printed another naughty smile on his face. "Why not we resume our activity then?"_

_Lacus playfully slapped his chest. "That's all you ever think about. Since we'd be living under the same room in future, we have plenty of time, so there's really nothing to be impatient about." She frowned at him. "Further more, aren't you tired?"_

"_I'll never get tired playing with my little beauty over here." Kira pulled her into a deep hug protectively. "Nothing had felt better in this life compared to having you by my side Lacus."_

"_I feel the same way, Kira." Lacus replied him with no hesitation or doubts in her tone. She was speaking the truth._

**End of flashback**

Lacus frowned at the ring on her finger as she desperately tried to pull it out despite it hugging onto her finger to tightly.

"So, you think you could tie me down with this thing huh, Kira Yamato." She finally got the ring off her ringer as she attempted to throw it out of the inn's window. She raised her hand and found herself unable to just dump it out of the window like this.

"What's wrong Lacus Clyne? You are supposed to throw this chain along with all the bunch of lies it contained away and start with your own life." She told herself.

She raised her hand once again and retreated. She couldn't help but think of the times she been through with Kira, both thick and thin.

She brought down her hand and clenched the ring as tightly as possible forcing her eyes shut. She could feel thousands of emotions attacking her mind at one time. No matter how strong of a person, they would not be able to take it.

Her tear was slowly forced out of her left eye. Lacus sat upright wiping her trickle of weakness off. "I'm not going to cry because of some guy."

_He might've thought that I was becoming boring to him as he took my virginity away. Maybe all these while, that was what he was going for, my innocence. _Lacus started to drift off into her deep thoughts. The thought of Kira using her for his own pleasure purposes made her burn.

"He's rich, so such a ring should've been peanuts to him. There's no need for me to keep it anyway for all I know, he might've given this same lock pad to other girls without the key to free them. I will not fall for such a trap and become a pathetic fool giving into him." She thought as she threw the ring to a corner of the room falling asleep on the less than comfortable bed.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Next morning**

Kira woke up yawning to check his phone for any signs of message and calls from Lacus. His face dropped to see none. _Where could she have gone to? Staying outside the whole night, this is outrageous. She didn't even bother to contact me. Maybe she's been enjoying her whole night with other guys._

Kira stood up dragging his feet towards she kitchen. He had to eat his breakfast alone. It's been a long time since he felt so lonely. Now he finally know how it feels like not to have Lacus by his side. _I wonder how she's doing._

Kira shook all those soft thoughts out of his mind. "What are you thinking Kira Yamato? It's her fault for staying out all night and not even bothering to contact me."

No matter how much Kira tried to act tough, he couldn't let his mind set at ease without thinking about Lacus. _She couldn't have gotten into trouble could she?_ He asked himself.

The thought of it scares him. Kira dropped the spoon he held in his hands dressing up heading outdoors to look for Lacus. He couldn't help but worry for her safety. Anything could happen to a girl being outside alone for the whole night.

"If only I had been better to her and not as selfish…"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**With Lacus**

Lacus woke up from her slumber, blinking her eyes a couple of times before yawning again. She looked at her watch, the time showed 11.30am. It sure felt weird since she's been sleeping with Kira for the past 2 months. Kira not being by her seemed like a whole new world. She's thrown back to be lonely again.

She turned to the side of her bed holding up her cell phone. She saw no phone calls, her face dropped. _So he doesn't care does he? _She began to question herself.

Lacus grabbed her purse before heading out of the inn. Placing her hands by the handrail of the door, she began to think of where she could go. _Maybe shopping, that seems like the perfect idea!! If only Kira was here. _Lacus mentally slapped herself. _What are you thinking about Lacus Clyne?? He didn't bother to call you after a whole night, why are you still thinking about him then? _

"Does Kira really care about me like he claimed he did?" She asked herself. A tear streaked from her eyes down her cheek, landed upon her pink lips, letting her taste the salty feelings of sadness. "If he does, why haven't he called?"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**With Kira **

_Lacus Clyne, where are you??!! _Kira screamed mentally in his head. This is his fifth round running in the neighborhood. Sure they had been quarrelling all the time, but Lacus always comes back before nightfall. _She can't be serious about leaving, can she?_

Kira was nowhere into giving up his search. He decided to give a call on her cell phone. It rung for some time before someone picked it up.

"Lacus!! Where are you??" Kira shouted.

"Kira Yamato, I thought you didn't care…" Lacus replied with a sense of sarcasm in her voice.

"Don't play anymore Lacus. I'm sorry!" Kira shouted over the phone.

"Then show me how sorry you are…" Lacus was quite happy for the fact that Kira was looking for her, but she wanted to see how serious he was in getting her back. "Where are you now, Kira?" Lacus asked.

"I'm down town." Kira replied panting heavily. He's been running all over and eventually ended up in the streets of shopping mall.

_That's where I am… _Lacus thought. "Kira, you have to find me before nightfall. Tell me how sorry you are; then I'll forgive you. I'm somewhere in the neighborhood as well. A place full of memories." With that, Lacus hung up the phone.

"Where exactly are…" Kira was cut off by the line. _Damn it! _Kira decided to dial the phone again, but he hesitated. _Some where in the neighborhood? A place full of memories…_ Kira mentally hit herself. Where is the so called 'place full of memories'?

Just then, Kira received a message in his phone. 'Squeals of delights before me, but here am I, sitting on a stone under a tree, all alone, all lonely…' It was from Lacus, but she didn't state clearly where she is. Kira read the message thoroughly, but it made no sense to him.

He decided to try his luck down the streets, Lacus loves shopping, so this might be where she is.

Kira ran down, past a jewelry shop. The dazzling diamonds shone into his eyes. Kira stopped running and started to walk back. He stared at the display cabinet for some time. Before him, a pair of necklaces with half a heart each. If the two pieces were put together, it would form a full heart. He was then struck with an idea.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Lacus sat by a large stone, watching children scream and play before her. She's always wanted to have kids with Kira. _Maybe three? Or maybe four. Or should we form a soccer team? _Lacus chuckled at her own thoughts. _Then again, I'm not mother hen, am I? _

Lacus was sitting before a church that was meant to be imprinted in her memories forever. She turned around, holding her knees close to her chest. It was that place that she was bound to get married to Jake in, but it was also the place where Kira grabbed her hands during her ceremony and ran out. It held much more meaning to her than anyone else.

Does Kira remember? This was the place she mattered most. In her heart, somewhere that made her shed tears of sadness, yet tears of joy.

She held up her right hand, but saw that the ring was not there. Her index finger of her left hand softly caressed the spot where her promise ring was once there.

She held up her cell phone preparing to type in another message.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Kira continued searching and suddenly felt a vibration on his cell phone. He held it up and looked. It's another message from Lacus.

'Before my eyes stood a majestic white building' was the first sentence, but it didn't register into Kira's mind. He continued reading from the message he received. 'You could hear the carols in their lovely voices, memories flying back to myself, but is it flying back to you yet?'

Kira looked at his previous message; still he saw no link between the two poems. _Lacus, where's this place that held a lot of memories for you? _Kira continued to walk down the streets. His mind on the few words. "Children, White building, Carols." He repeated to himself. He began cracking his mind hard.

Down the streets he suddenly caught sight of Jake with other girls. _The best thing I've done in my life must've been to get Lacus out of that beast's hands. _His mind finally struck him. "Jake…White Building!" With that, he ran down to catch a cab before heading to the place where he won Lacus's heart.

How could he have forgotten about all those memories? Kira vowed to himself that this time, after getting Lacus back, he'd treat her better. He always took her existence together with him for granted. He always thought she couldn't live without him.

_I'm a complete bastard! _He clenched his fists tightly. He finally understood that he couldn't do without Lacus. Her scent not being with him during his slumber was like a complete other world to him.

_**Flash back**_

_Kira was walking down the halls of school. Holding a couple of books in his arms he brushed past many girls who just awed at the sight of him. _

_His eyes never failed to hypnotize girls, those purple that brought calmness and a sense of romance. His well-built figure and perfectly-in-place masculine. He totally ignored the other girls that were past him till he walked past this particular pink haired girl. _

_It may've been her eye catching pink hair, or may've been her beautiful humming voice. That was the first time he turned around to look at a girl who walked past him. She was humming a melodious tune. Catching sight of her beautiful intoxicating cerulean orbs._

_He may've been a school beau, but a total idiot when it comes to romance. _

_Girls have always been looking up for him, saying he's handsome, saying he's good in sports, saying he's rich or even good in studies. Why wasn't the pink hair lady the one who made all those comments instead? He began to question herself. _

_What's her name? Which class is she from? _

_Kira's feet were acting on themselves; turning around following her from behind. His wandering eyes began to scan up and down her body. Her long wavy hair, her exposed shoulder, a sundress that complimented her figure perfectly. Curved that were distinct and right in position. _

_He wasn't just attracted to her by her beauty alone, but the essence she gave off when she walked past him. She was carrying a book titled 'Romeo and Juliet'. Kira understood that she must've liked romance stories then. "I wonder which song she was humming just now…" Kira asked himself._

_Kira followed her all the way to the library taking the desk next to where she was seated at. Quietly reading her book. Kira pretended to open up his textbook. Tilting his eyes to the corner, staring at her. She's just a table away, but it seemed like a thousand kilometers to Kira. He didn't know how to approach her. _

_Kira slowly walked towards her table before asking her whatever that came to his mind. "The library is full; may I share this table with you?" He mustered out all the courage within him. Lacus slowly averted her attention looking up to see a handsome brunette before her. _

_Her eyes slowly scanned through to see that the library was empty. She giggled slightly to herself. "The library is not full, but it's alright if you'd like to share the table with me since I'll be sitting alone anyway." She smiled sweetly to him. _

_Kira melted at the smile, but blushed at her previous comment. He totally made a fool out of himself before her; he should've come up with a better excuse to sit with her. _

_He stuttered "May I….Know what's….your name please?" He struggled to let out those few simple words. Lacus stared at him in interest, he looked to funny being all nervous like that. _

"_Lacus Clyne, what about you?" She asked._

"_Kira Yamato" Kira replied feeling slightly more confident. He felt like smashing into the wall right then. He is doing nothing but making a complete joke out of himself. _

_Lacus saw the look of tense in his eyes before giggling again. Being the innocent girl she is, she held onto his hand pulling him out of the library. Little did she notice how red Kira's face has gotten. This is the first time that any girl had ever made Kira feel this way, but she seemed to have the ability. He knew right then, she was the girl of his life._

_While calming down his senses, he suddenly stopped running, noticing that Lacus brought him to the park before a Church in pure white. Little did he know that it would be the place that holds the most significant memories for him in the near future…_

_Lacus pulled Kira to sit with her on the large rock before staring at the children running by the playground. "Squeals of delight before me, I used to be alone, but now I'm here with someone." She mumbled. _

_**End of flashback**_

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**With Lacus**

Lacus sat impatiently on the rock. _Maybe he's really forgotten about this place. _She's been waiting there for the past 5 hours. It's going to be evening now, the children before her were all preparing to go home.

She looked at her watched and typed her final message to Kira. 'Where are you now?' was all she asked. She wanted an answer.

Seconds later, she got back a reply, 'Turn around' was all that's typed in the reply she received.

She turned around to see a brunette embracing her tightly. She could feel her tears threatening to fall right now. "I thought you forgotten…" She whispered, returning the embrace to him.

"I would've forgotten about this place if it wasn't the very placed we had our first date at." He replied. Slowly pulling back from the minutes of intoxication in each other's arms, from his pocket, he retrieved a small blue box. Opening it slowly, it revealed a half-heart shaped necklace that carved her name on it.

Lacus looked at Kira questionably. Kira smiled at her before pulling out the pendant that hid under his shirt that was already hanging on his neck. There, was the other half of the heart which had his name on it. Kira leaned in for a passionate kiss which was returned with equal amount of love by Lacus.

"I'm sorry Lacus, I…" Kira stopped talking, he held up her right hand to see no sign of the promise ring he gave her.

"The ring is still in the inn I stayed in last night." Lacus replied with a sorry look in her eye. "I thought it was a lock to tie me down…so I took it off."

Kira smiled at her, "then in that case, I got you a chain this time, a chain you won't be able to free yourself from." He smiled before slipping a ring into her finger. This time it was something more meaningful, It was a ring that had 2 letters on it 'KL'.

"Marry me Lacus…" Kira proposed to her openly. Sincerity poured out truthfully from the bottom of his heart. Lacus felt that she didn't need to give him a reply. Instead, she took his lips with hers. Pulled back with tears streaking down her cheek and nodded to him.

Kira used his fingers to wipe off her tears, placing his arm over her shoulder as they stared into the sunset. Having eachother made the emptiness in their hearts go away, this is a feeling that they'd treasure for the rest of their lives.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**A/N: This is another one shot I made. I hope I haven't lost my readers. This sequel to Fairy Tales is to apologize for my MIA during this time. I need more time to get my other stories done up so I hope this suffice for the time being. I need support from readers so please leave a review k…**


End file.
